The Ship
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: "She'll make point five past lightspeed. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've made a lot of special modifications myself." A story about what happened to the Millennium Falcon at the very end.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
The Ship  
By Angel Kamiya

Han Solo was standing on the very top of the _Millennium Falcon,_ a ship that had not flown for years,trying to make it work. When he gambled against Lando and won the ship he had been a young and very reckless, but now he was much older. He was an old man now and the Millennium Flacon had not flown for years. The galaxy had changed. There wasn't just a single Jedi in the galaxy, but many because of those that Luke trained.

Han stared down at the open panel and continued to work.

Now that he was older, Han had short white hair and much more wrinkles under his eyes. He had gotten a small scar over his right eye which he had decided to keep, in order to remind him about never being careless. His back bothered him at times. However, he could still pull a blaster from a holster faster than anyone else. He had promised himself that he would make his ship work again.

"Han!"

"What?" Han replied, looking away from what he was doing and down at his wife.

The woman had long flowing gray hair and her voice was strong like it had been when she had been a young woman. What made her look beautiful to him still had not left her. He had been married to Leia for fifty years now.

"What do you think you are doing? We were supposed to have dinner at the restaurant tonight!"

"Oh," Han replied, not feeling too upset.

"Oh? Do you know how long it took me to set up the appointment? How many people I had to talk to for it to happen?"

"It's not my fault, sweetheart," Han answered.

It took all of Leia's effort to not laugh. This was the third time something like this had happened. She would plan something and he would miss it before he was working on his ship. The first few times, she hadn't minded. Now it bothered her. They never really went out anymore. It was all because of the ship.

"How is it not your fault?" Leia replied, making a face.

"The _Falcon _needed me to work on her tonight."

"You know... sometimes I think you love that ship more than me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Your Highness! So I was late? So what? We can-"

"I wish that you would to sell your ship, Han," Leia interrupted.

When Leia told her that, Han felt his jaw drop. This was the last thing that Han would imagine himself doing. He would rather be tortured a hundred times by Darth Vader than sell his own ship. The _Millennium Falcon_ was something that he had owned even before he turned respectable, before he met Luke or Leia. It was his entire life.

"What? That's crazy talk!" Han answered.

"The ship hasn't worked for years!" Leia yelled.

Han stood there and crossed his arms. Why was Leia acting this way? Why had she wanted until that moment to complain about his ship? Had she gone crazy?

"The more time you spend with it, the less time you spend with me," she continued.

"Leia! You don't mean that."

"I'm going!" Leia replied, turning to leave.

Han walked down the steps and thought about going after his wife, the woman that he had been with for decades. But he stopped. Han didn't know what he would say to her. She was right. He was spending all of his time with the ship instead of his wife. They were both retired and he spent all of his time trying to fix his ship when he knew that it would probably never fly again.

Threepio had been watching the entire thing. When the conversation was finally over, he rushed forward to where Han was standing. He wanted to help, but he had no idea how he was going to do that. Threepio looked once at Leia and then back at Han.

"Oh my goodness! I wonder what's gotten into Mistress Leia?" Threepio uttered, standing there.

"I don't know."

"Are you really going to sell your ship?'

Han looked at Threepio, but didn't say anything. There was no way he was going to do that. Nothing in the galaxy could make him sell his ship!

Later that night, Leia noticed how strangely Han was acting when he arrived back at the apartment. Instead of leaving after dinner, he stayed and was there when she went to sleep. Leia was very astonished by that. She had thought that he would ignore her and continue working on his ship, his baby. Leia was very happy that Han wasn't working on his ship anymore.

The next morning, Han was at his desk and using the communicator to call several people. Something big was going to happen that day. When he walk over to Leia, who was still sleeping in the bedroom, he took a deep breath. This was it. He had been planning this for a while, it had taken the argument with Leia in order to convince him to go through with it.

"Leia, I want you to come with me," he started.

"Where?" the gray haired woman asked, surprised.

"There is something you need to see," Han commented.

The two of them left the apartment. While Han was driving the airspeeder, he thought about what he was going to say to Leia when they got there. This wouldn't be easy. When they finally arrived at the spaceport, Han went to where his ship was parked. Leia followed after him.

Han stopped when they had arrived at the area of spaceport where his ship was parked.

"Luke!" Leia said, happily.

Leia rushed forward and hugged her twin brother. When she let go, she smiled at the man with the long white hair. The Jedi Master was now older than Obi-Wan Kenobi was when Kenobi had helped them escape from the Death Star. Luke was old, but his blue eyes were full of life and power. Luke was still one of the most dangerous Jedi in the galaxy.

"I got here as quickly as I could. I wasn't going to miss this," Luke said, nodding.

Leia stared at him, wondering what he was talking about.

There were many people working on it. People that Leia didn't know. It looked like they were fixing the ship, but trying not to change it too much. A young man with short black hair saw her and quickly went to greet the man she was standing beside.

"Han Solo! It's a pleasure to see you again," the stranger said.

"This is Mann," Han explained.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Leia said, wondering what was going on.

"I have spoken to your husband about the ship. The Historical Museum would be honored to receive his donation," Mann uttered.

"You're going to donate credits to his organization?" Leia asked, surprised.

"No. I'm donating the _Millennium Falcon_ to the museum," Han explained.

"What?" Leia cried, shocked.

"You're right, Leia. I have been spending all my time trying to fix the ship. There was a part of me that knew that the _Millennium Flacon_ will never fly again. I just didn't want to admit it until now. This is probably for the best."

"Han, I... I didn't want you to do this. I was-"

"No, you were right. The _Millennium Falcon_ is the most important thing in my life, but so are you. It's time to say goodbye. At least by donating to these people, I know that my ship won't be demolished for spare parts. They'll take care of it better than I would."

Leia nodded, not know what to say. She had always believed that the ship would be around longer than all three of them. It looked like that would turn out to be true. The _Millennium Falcon _would be taken care of. Many people from all over the galaxy would get the chance to walk into the ship that had helped destroy two Death Stars, and see what it was like.

"I'm going miss her," Luke said, folding his arms across his chest. "That piece of junk saved our lives more times then I can count."

"Hey! How many times have I told you not to call her that?" Han joked, lightly punching his brother in law in the shoulder.

"Han... you better not tell Lando about this. He won't be happy that you didn't sell his former ship back to him," Leia smiled.

"I know. I wonder how long I can keep this information from him?"

Threepio had been standing behind them listening to what they were saying. After they finished talking, he rushed forward, happy to see that Han and Leia had made up. Whenever he saw his masters arguing, he felt uncomfortable. Threepio knew that he was going to miss talking to the ship's onboard computer.

"Oh! Finally! The silly argument is over with!" Threepio said, waving his arms around.

"Leia, would you mind if I donated Threepio to the museum too?" Han asked, smirking.

"I don't have a problem with that."

"What? Oh no!" Threepio cried, in horror.

Han, Luke and Leia stood there and watched as the ship was worked on by the mechanics. It wouldn't be long until the ship was taken away. They watched as the ship named the _Millennium Falcon _disappeared into the history books.

...  
**A/N: I hope you liked this story. Please Review!**


End file.
